


Reminiscence

by refusetoshine



Series: Season One [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refusetoshine/pseuds/refusetoshine
Summary: While facing death, Jean-Luc remembers when he first met Beverly.





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Based on 1x05 - The Last Outpost
> 
> Having recently discovered the amazing world of Star Trek: TNG, I decided to write a little about Jean-Luc and Beverly during each episode of season 1.

Picard was looking out the main window of the bridge. There he was with the life systems slowly draining from the _Enterprise_ sitting in the captain’s chair with Beverly Crusher on his right. She had made sure that the rest of the ship was prepared, including her own son, and had decided to join him on the bridge. Picard found it comforting in a way, for he knew that if he was going to face death, there was no one other than Beverly that Picard would rather be with.__

_ _He turned to her and saw that Beverly has already fallen unconscious with her body leaning towards his and her head curled in. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss to the top of her head before he too joined her in the realm of unconsciousness._ _

_ _\--  
The small club was full of life as music blasted and young people of all species were dancing. At the bar, Picard sat silently, sipping his drink. The Stargazer would be re-launching in the morning, and he was thinking about all that needed to be done._ _

_ _“Hey Johnny!”_ _

_ _Picard turned to the door and grinned as he saw his best friend and fellow officer walk through the door. He got up and walked over to greet him._ _

_ _“Jack Crusher,” he beamed, “What brings you out here? I thought you were spending time with your girlfriend.”_ _

_ _“I was,” he replied, “But I thought it was time that I finally introduced the two of you.”_ _

_ _Jack looked behind him and made the standard _come here_ motion. Picard looked over and for a minute felt as if his heart would leap out of his chest. The woman walking towards them had the most beautiful flame red hair and was wearing a very flattering short sparkly dress. As she reached them, she turned to Picard and looked at him with the bluest and purest eyes he’d ever seen._ _

_ _“Captain Picard,” she said with a shy smile, “It’s so nice to finally meet you.”_ _

_ _“Please call me Jean-Luc” he said, giving her a reassuring smile._ _

_ _“Okay, Jean-Luc it is,” she said, never taking her eyes away from his. _ _

_ _There was something about this woman that attracted Picard in ways he never knew was possible. When she had said his name, he had felt a surge of emotion. Yet, sadly, he knew that he would have to be restrained. She was, after all, Jack’s girlfriend, and Picard could never betray the trust of his best friend, no matter how attracted he was to her._ _

_ _“I’m Beverly. Beverly Howard,” she said, extending her hand._ _

_ _“It’s lovely to meet you Beverly,” he replied, taking her hand and giving it a small kiss._ _

_ _\--_ _

_ _Picard’s eyes fluttered open and he heard the surge of power returning to the ship. It took him a moment before he finally remembered where he was._ _

_ _“Not a moment too soon Jean.”_ _

_ _He slowly turned over to the woman who had even managed to permeate his unconscious state. She reached over and reached to check his pulse. He stared into her eyes. They were just as pure and blue as they had been the night they met._ _

_ _“I mean, Captain,” she said, as she pulled her hand away._ _

_ _He broke from her gaze. He didn’t know how they did it, but the away team had saved them from death. He would live another day to captain the _Enterprise_ with Beverly Crusher by his side._ _


End file.
